drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Riesenhafter Alptraum
Der Riesenhafte Alptraum (engl. Monstrous Nightmare) ist eine Drachenrasse, die sowohl in den Filmen als auch in den Büchern von "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht" vorkommt. Im Film Aussehen Normal Der Alptraum zählt zu den Pseudowyvern, da er seinen Flügelkrallen zur Fortbewegung nutzt und somit vierbeinig ist. Er hat vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzspitze eine Reihe scharfer Stacheln, die sich am Nacken teilt und vor dem Schwanz wieder zusammen läuft. Manche Drachen der Art haben aber statt zwei Reihen Stacheln zwei Segel auf dem Rücken. Alle Alpträume besitzen auch am Schwanz ein Segel. Am Kopf haben sie außerdem vier Hörner. Die Art hat in der Regel ein dunkles Streifenmuster am ganzen Körper. Manche Exemplare haben aber eher dunkle Flecken. Oft ist auch der Bauch des Drachen heller als seine Grundfarbe und bei manchen sind die Schnauze und die Flügel teilweise andersfarbig. Bekannte Grundfarben sind Rot, Orange, Gelb, Grün, Blau, Türkis, Lila und Schwarz. In der Theaterfassung des Filmes ist der Alptraum zu einem Westlichen Drachen umgestaltet worden. Titanflügler Bekannte Titanflügler sind dunkelrot, bzw. schwarz mit rotem Muster. Sie sind etwa doppelt so groß wie ihre jüngeren Artgenossen und haben teilweise ein Paar zusätzlicher Hörner. Fähigkeiten thumb|left|220x220px Der Drache ist vor allem dafür bekannt sich selbst anzünden zu können. Dies ist ihm durch seinen leicht brennbaren, gelartigen Speichel möglich. Dieses Gel ist von grüner Farbe und löst sich in Wasser. Die Klauen an den Flügeln und Hinterläufen sind extrem scharf und lang. Damit kann er sich ohne Probleme an Gittern oder Felswänden bewegen, auch kopfüber. Alpträume können mit ihren Flügeln so kräftig schlagen, dass sie dadurch einen Windstoß auslösen können, der Baumstämme davonschleudert. Sein Kiefer ist mit messerscharfen Zähnen und kräftiger Muskulatur ausgestattet und wiest eine enormen Beißkraft, ähnlich dem Krokodil, auf. Genauso ist der Drache aber zu schwach sein Maul zu öffnen, wenn es ihm zugedrückt wird. Es heißt, dass er einen Menschen im Ganzen verschlingen kann. Ein Alptraum kann lernen bestimmte Aktionen bei bestimmten Gesten oder gesprochenen Befehlen auszuführen. Weibliche Riesenhafte Alpträume können einen Hilferuf aussenden, dem die Männchen in der Regel folgen, selbst wenn es sich bei dem Weibchen nicht um die Gefährtin handelt. Obwohl Titanflügler größer und stärker sind als andere Artgenossen sind sie langsamer und weniger wendig und deshalb in engen Räumen im Nachteil. Die Eier der Alpträume sind zu ihrem Schutz sehr heiß. Sie schlüpfen etwas schneller als andere Drachen und die Jungen sind von Anfang an etwas unabhängiger von ihren Eltern. Jungtiere sind außerdem giftig, sie verlieren diese Fähigkeit aber, wenn sie älter werden. Es scheint jedoch auch Ausnahmen zu geben, da Svens Alptraum auch Gift speien kann. Verhalten Die Drachen sind sehr starke und aggressive Kämpfer, manchmal vergessen sie aber, dass es auch Gegner gibt, die stärker sind als sie. Sie sind oft furchtlos und sehr stolz. Alpträume sind auch dafür bekannt ungeduldig und temperamentvoll zu sein und handeln daher oft, bevor sie nachdenken. Titanflügler scheinen um einiges aggressiver zu sein als jüngere Artgenossen. Wegen ihrer stolzen Art gewinnt man das Vertrauen eines Alptraums am einfachsten, wenn man ihm respekt zeigt. Wenn sie sich sicher fühlen, dösen sie gerne und lassen sich von dem was sie gerade tun leicht ablenken. Riesenhafte Alpträume mögen es wenn man ihre Hörner auf den Boden drückt. Bei Revierkämpfen versucht der Herausforderer die Eier des vorherrschenden Männchens zu zerstören und es zu vertreiben. Sonstiges Der Riesenhafte Alptraum wird in Berk als einer der gefährlichsten Drachen der Region angesehen. Deshalb ist es Tradition, dass der Wikinger, der das Drachentraining am besten absolviert hat, als Abschlussprüfung diesen Drachen vor dem ganzen Dorf töten muss, um sich seinen Wikingerhelm zu verdienen und als Kämpfer angesehen zu werden. Nach der Zähmung der Drachen wurde diese Tradition aber abgeschafft. Im Buch thumb|left|Riesenhafter Albtraum im Buch|215x215px Aussehen Die Art hat den Körperbau eines westlichen Drachen und ist etwa so groß wie ein Hund. Sie sind in den Farben Grün, Rot, Lila und sehr selten auch in Silber bekannt. Alpträume haben eine Reihe Zacken entlang des Rückens, zwei Hörner und eine dreieckige Schwanzspitze. Fähigkeiten Sie haben scharfe Zähne und die Fähigkeit ihre Klauen auszufahren. Außerdem ist ihr Biss leicht giftig. Die Drachen sind schnelle beeindrucknde Jäger. Verhalten Riesenhafte Alpträume gehören zur Klasse der Bog Dragons und leben damit in der Nähe von Gewässern. Sie sind wild und nicht einfach zu trainieren. Sonstiges In Wattenbengel (Berks Name im Buch) ist es Regel, dass nur das Oberhaupt und sein Nachfolger einen dieser Drachen besitzen, jedoch wurde mit Hicks' Cousin Rotznase eine Ausnahme gemacht. Bekannte Exemplare thumb|left|Hakenzahn und Rotzbakke|200x200px Hakenzahn (Film) Der Alptraum war einer der Trainingsdrachen und sollte von Hicks erlegt werden. Dieser weigerte sich jedoch. Später wurde Hakenzahn dann von Rotzbakke im Kampf gegen den Roten Tod geritten und ist seitdem sein Partner. Durch Rotzbakkes hartes Training ist er stärker und schneller als die meisten anderen Alpträume. Er und sein Reiter sind eng befreundet. Trotzdem hat Hakenzahn immer wieder Spaß daran nicht zu gehorchen oder seinen Reiter zu ärgern. thumb|Zahnhaken und Gustav|200x200px|right Zahnhaken Gustav, ein junger Winkinger, möchte in die Drachenakademie aufgenommen werden. Berks Drachenreiter lehnen allerdings ab. So sucht sich Gustav einen eigenen Drachen, den er trainieren kann, um sich zu beweisen. Er findet schließlich einen gelb-violetten Riesenhaften Alptraum, den er Zahnhaken tauft. Der Wyvern ist im Vergleich zu Hakenzahn klein, was bedeutet, dass er möglicherweise noch ein junger Alptraum ist. Gustav und sein Drache hatten nicht den besten Start. So war Zahnhaken anfangs ziemlich grob zu seinem Reiter, hat dafür aber schnell Befehle von ihm gelernt, die er jedoch nur ungenügend umgesetzt hat. Berks Reiter waren trotzdem nicht von den beiden überzeugt, weshalb ein Beitritt wieder abgelehnt wurde. Um Eindruck zu hinterlassen folgten Gustav und Zahnhaken den anderen zur Insel der Verbannten, wo sie nach kurzen Schwierigkeiten behilflich sein konnten. Da die Reiter aber der Meinung waren, dass Gustav noch zu jung ist, musste er Zahnhaken wieder frei lassen. Der Alptraum stellte sich aber als besonders treu heraus. Da er sich bereits an seinen Trainer gewöhnt hatte, haben sich beide weiterhin getroffen und Zeit miteinander verbracht. Drei Jahre später besuchten Zahnhaken und Gustav die Drachenreiter in der Drachenbasis, wo sie beim erneuten Versuch den Reitern beizutreten einiges am Chaos anrichteten. So wurden sie auch dieses Mal nich aufgenommen, kehrten aber trotzdem gerne nach Hause zu ihrer Familie zurück. thumb|left|200x200px Hakenzahns Freundin Sie ist die Mutter dreier Eier, die auf der Insel der Drachenbasis lebt. Da sie und ihr Nachwuchs von einem Alptraum-Titanflügler bedroht wurden, hat sie um Hilfe gerufen. Hakenzahn hat diesen Ruf gehört und seinen Reiter daraufhin (kurzzeitig) verlassen und sie beschützt. Nachdem er den Titanflügler vertreiben konnte, sind die Jungen geschlüpft und außer Gefahr. thumb|right|Von links nach rechts: Hakenfeuer, Zahnmeister und Hakenfeuerzahn|200x200px Hakenfeuer, Zahnmeister und Hakenfeuerzahn Diese Drachen wurden von den Drachenreitern eingefangen, um als Ersatz für Hakenzahn zu dienen, da dieser gerade damit beschäftigt war, seine Freundin zu beschützen. Rotzbakke wollte Hakenzahn jedoch nicht ersetzen, weshalb die drei wieder frei gelassen wurden. Rotzbakke hatte sich die Namen spontan einfallen lassen, weshalb sie alle Hakenzahns ähneln. thumb|left|200x200px Alptraum-Titanflügler / Hakenzahns Rivale Um die Insel der Drachenbasis zu seinem Revier zu machen, hat dieser Titanflügler versucht, alle Eier von rivalisierenden Männchen zu zerstören. Auch Hakenzahns Freundin ist mit ihrem Nachwuchs so zum Ziel des Drachen geworden. Doch Hakenzahn kommt zur Hilfe und stellt sich ihm zum Kampf, den er zusammen mit Rotzbakke gewinnen kann. Der Titanflügler zieht sich daraufhin zurück und macht seitdem keine Probleme mehr. thumb|Sven mit seinem Drachen|200x200px Svens Alptraum Sven hat den grünen, verstohlenen Alptraum als seinen Partner gewählt, um in Astrids Aushilfsteam beitreten zu können. Zusammen haben die beiden die Drachenbasis vor Dagur und Berk vor dem Skrill verteidigt. Anders als andere Alpträume kann er auch Gift speien thumb|left|200x200px Käfigknirscher Der Alptraum ist von den Drachenjägern gefangen worden und wird in einem Käfig gehalten. Einer der Jäger hat sich über ihn lustig gemacht, was den Drachen dazu veranlasst nach ihm zu schnappen. Er verbeißt sich jedoch dabei nur an seinem Käfig. thumb|200x200px|Feuerschrapper und Fischbein Feuerschrapper Feuerschrapper ist ein Mitglied von Narbenschwinges Gruppe und wurde, wie die anderen Drachen, von den Drachenjägern misshandelt, weshalb er viele Narben am Körper trägt. Er wurde mit den anderen frei gelassen, um den Drachenreitern Ärger zu machen. Diese konnten sich jedoch mit dem kleinen Schwarm anfreunden und ihnen helfen. Feuerschrapper und die anderen können so weiterhin in Freiheit bleiben. thumb|left|200x200px Klingenpeitschling Klingenpeitschling ist ein Drache der Drachenjäger, der zum Kampf in der Arena gehalten wird. Er hat roten Augen und viele Narben aufgrund der Kämpfe. Als Hicks und Ohnezahn ebenfalls gefangen werden, kann der junge Wikinger sich mit dem Alptraum anfreunden. Später wird er mit den anderen Arenadrachen frei gelassen. Sein Name ist im Originalen Whip-Slash und wurde in der deutschen Version falsch übersetzt, sodass er den selben Namen wie eine der Drachenarten trägt. thumb|right|200x200px Viggos Alptraum Als die Drachenjäger und die Drachenflieger Viggo für überflüssig halten, schließen sie ihn mit ihren Feuerschweifen in einer Höhle ein, in der sich zu allem Unglück auch noch ein wilder riesenhafter Alptraum befindet. Es scheint so als würde er aggressiv werden und Viggo angreifen. Aber laut Viggo hat dieser Alptraum ihn gerettet und seine Meinung zu Drachen entscheidend verändert. Durch ihn hat Viggo nun verstanden, dass sie den Menschen ebenbürtig sind. thumb|left|200x200px Astrids Alptraum Auf der Insel der Verbannten musste Astrid, verkleidet als Heidrun diesen riesenhaften Alptraum zähmen, um Alvin zu beweisen was sie von den Drachenreitern gelernt hat. Dazu wendet sie Rotzbakkes neusten Trick an. Sie beruhigt ihn, indem sie ihm wie Rotzbakke bei Hakenzahn die Hörner auf den Boden drückt. Da dieser Drache Astrid später das Leben rettet, scheint er recht schnell Vertrauen zu ihr aufgebaut zu haben. thumb|Valka rettet den Riesenhaften Albtraum|200x200px Valkas Gnade Der Alptraum war ursprünglich bei den Überfällen auf Berk dabei. Bei einem dieser Angriffe war der Drache aber gezwungen zu landen, was ihn sogleich zu dem Ziel eines Wikingers machte. Valka konnte ihn aber aufhalten und den Drachen somit retten. Dieser Alptraum, der nun als Valkas Gnade bekannt ist, war der erste Drache, den Valka vor dem Tod rettete. Aus Dankbarkeit bleibt der Drache seitdem an ihrer Seite. Hakenzahn (Buch) Er ist einer der Drachen von Bärbeißer, Hicks Vater, und hat Zahnlos wegen seiner geringen Größe verspottet. thumb|right|Killer mit seinem Trainer|201x201px Killer Er ist das einzige bekannte silberne Exemplar. Er gehört Schurki vom Dickschädel-Stamm und hatte schonmal eine Auseinandersetzung mit Feuerwurm. thumb|200x200px|Feuerwurm|left Feuerwurm Obwohl Rotznase nur der Neffe vom Stammesoberhaupt Bärbeißer ist, besitzt er einen weiblichen Alptraum namens Feuerwurm. Trivia *Während die meisten Drachen aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht ''Kreuzungen aus verschiedenen realen Tieren sind, wurde beim Riesenhaften Alptraum darauf geachtet, einen möglichst klassischen Drachen zu erschaffen. Deshalb ist er ein Pseudowyvern, wie in Fantasyfilmen wie Der Drachentöter oder Harry Potter üblichEmpire Online: How to create your Dragons. Galerie |-|Film und Serie= Riesenhafter Albtraum Eier Serie.png|Die Eier von Hakenzahns Freundin Baby Albtraum.jpeg|Ein Baby-Albtraum Riesenhafter Albtraum Rotzbakke mit Baby.png|Rotzbakke mit einem Baby-Albtraum Riesenhafter Albtraum Hakenzahn mit Nachwuchs.png|Hakenzahn mit seinem Nachwuchs Riesenhafter Alptraum.png Riesenhafter Alptraum Hakenzahn.jpg|Hakenzahn und Rotzbakke Riesenhafter Albtraum Hakenzahn und Titanflügler.png|Hakenzahn, der den Alptraum-Titanflügler besiegt Riesenhafter Alptraum Zahnhaken 3.jpg|Zahnhaken Riesenhafter Alptraum Zahnhaken 2.png|Zahnhaken und Gustav Riesenhafter Albtraum Feuerschrapper und Nadder Narbenschwinge.png|Feuerschrapper und Narbenschwinge Riesenhafter Alptraum Grün.png|Ein grünes Exemplar Riesenhafter Albtraum Grün-Gelb.jpg|Eine weitere grünliche Farbvariation Riesenhafter Alptraum Orange.png|Orangener Albtraum Riesenhafter Alptraum Blau-Gelb.png|Ein bläulicher Albtraum Riesenhafter Albtraum Schwarz.png|Ein schwarzer Drache Riesenhafter Albtraum Dragons Buch der Drachen.png|Albtraum im Kurzfilm ''Dragons - Buch der Drachen |-|Videospiele= Riesenhafter Albtraum Ei.jpg|Eine weitere Variante der Eier Riesenhafter Albtraum Wild Skies.png|Riesenhafter Albtraum in Dragons - Wild Skies Riesenhafter Albtraum Ei SoD.png|Albtraum-Ei aus School of Dragons Gronckel, Nadder, Albtraum, Zipper Titan SoD.png|Gronckel-, Nadder-, Albtraum- und Zipper-Titanflügler aus School of Dragons Riesenhafter Albtraum Ei AvB.png|Albtraum-Ei aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum AvB.png|Riesenhafter Albtraum in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Hakenzahn AvB.png|Hakenzahn in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Hakenzahns Partnerin.png|Hakenzahns Partnerin aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Hakenzahns Nachwuchs.png|Hakenzahns Nachwuchs in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Zahnhaken AvB.png|Zahnhaken in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Valkas Gnade AvB.png|Valkas Gnade aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Hakenzahns Freundin AvB.png|Hakenzahns Freundin in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Zahnmeister.png|Zahnmeister in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Feuerschrapper AvB.png|Feuerschrapper in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Käfigknirscher AvB.png|Käfigknirscher in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Svens Albtraum AvB.png|Svens Albtraum in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Klingenpeitschling AvB.png|Klingenpeitschling in Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Befreiter Zerrbrecher.png|Eisenschweißer war Mitglied in Dragos Armee und gehört daher zu den Bereiten Drachen. Seine Aufgabe war es Waffenschiffe zu verbrennen; aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Funkelflug.png|Funkelflug erwacht bei Sonnenaufgang und weckt die Wikinger mit seinem Gekrächze; aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Verbannt.png|Verbannter Riesenhafter Albtraum aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Kampfdrache.png|Kampfdrache aus Aufstieg von Berk Riesenhafter Albtraum Titan.png|Titanflügler aus Aufstieg von Berk |-|Weitere Bilder= Riesenhafter Albtraum Fischbeins Karte.jpg|Albtraum auf Fischbeins Karte Buch der Drachen Riesenhafter Albtraum DM.png|Albtraum im Buch der Drachen aus HTTYD - The Dragon Manual Riesenhafter Alptraum Theater.jpg|Die Theaterversion des Drachen Riesenhafter Alptraum Größe.png|Hakenzahn im Vergleich zu Rotzbakke Riesenhafter Alptraum Baby Größe.png|Größe eines Babys Riesenhafter Albtraum Abspann.jpg|Aus dem Abspann des ersten Films Riesenhafter Albtraum Abspann 2.jpg|Ebenfalls aus dem Abspann HTTYD Abspann Drache 9.jpg|Bei diesem Drachen handelt es sich um ein Konzept des Riesenhaften Albtraums; ebenfalls aus dem Abspann Riesenhafter Albtraum Konzept.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von Hakenzahn und Rotzbakke Riesenhafter Albtraum mit Haudrauf Konzept.jpg|Ein Konzept von Haudrauf/Bärbeißer und vermutlich Hakenzahn |-|Buch= Riesenhafte Albträume kämpfen.png|Feuerwurm und Killer kämpfen Riesenhafter Albtraum Feuerwurm.jpg|Feuerwurm Riesenhafter Albtraum Buch 2.png Quellen * HTTYD-Wiki: Monstrous Nightmare * HTTYD-Wiki: Whip-Slash * HTTYD-Webseite: Hookfang * HTTYD-Webseite: Baby Nightmare * DZLG-Webseite: Hakenzahn * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Cagecruncher * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Sven's Nightmare * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Firescrapes * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Liberated Whip-Wreck * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Cawmour * HTTYD Books-Website: A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons * HTTYD - Dragon Training Lesson 3: The Monstrous Nightmare * HTTYD - The Dragon Manual: The Monstrous Nightmare * Dragons - Buch der Drachen * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 10: Alvins teuflischer Plan Teil 1 * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 11: Alvins teuflischer Plan Teil 2 * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 15: Dagur der Durchgeknallte * Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Folge 32: Gustavs Feuerprobe * Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Folge 35: Drachentausch * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 46: Gustav ist zurück * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 53: Absoluter Albtraum * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 74: Die Drachenkämpfe * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 85: Der Tiefseespalter Einzelnachweise __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ en:Monstrous Nightmare (HTTYD) Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Chaosklasse Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Pseudowyvern Kategorie:Westliche Drachen